Holden Dippledorf
Holden Dippledorf is a recurring character in Liv and Maddie and the Rooney Family's neighbor. He has had a crush on Liv Rooney since 3rd grade and there is a huge possibility that Holden still does really like her. At the moment Holden and Liv are close friends and she really likes him. His mother has a dispute with Karen Rooney. In the episode Prom-a-Rooney Andie (Liv's new friend) asks Holden (just as Liv was about to), to the prom, and of course Holden says yes. Though Liv likes Holden she pretends to be happy for her friend, even though inside she's heart-broken. This continues through episodes Band-a-Rooney & Video-a-Rooney. Holden is portrayed by Jordan Fisher. Personality Not much is known about Holden but in the 3rd Grade, he stole Liv's Goodbye Puppy pen. Biography 'History' In Neighbors-A-Rooney, Holden arrives at the Rooney House looking for his mother's giraffe statue. Physical Appearance Holden has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Liv describes him as cuool (which is a mixture of cute and cool), when she was talking to Willow, because she didn't want Willow to know that she liked Holden yet. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths TBA Weaknesses TBA Relationships 'Liv Rooney' Close Friends/Crushes/Possible Future Girlfriend/Bandmates Holden has had a crush on Liv since the 3rd Grade. They were orignally enemies due to Liv holding a grude on him for taking her Goodbye Puppy pen, but they grew closer and eventually developed feelings for each other. He felt something more between him and Liv, but since he was not aware if she felt the same, he soon started dating Andie in Prom-A-Rooney. Liv was heartbroken as she lost her chance with him and it was difficult for her to be around him, due to her strong feelings for him. She even wrote a song called "True Love" about him, regarding how she lost her chance to be with him. Soon, Holden came to realize that the more time he was spending with Andie, the more it made him realize his true feelings for Liv. In Triangle-A-Rooney, Holden and Liv's feelings became more clear, as they both came close to sharing their first kiss while singing True Love together, but were interrupted and caught by Willow. Holden then admits his true feelings for Liv and she admits her's in return, but says to him that they can't date as it would only further hurt Andie's feelings. Both Liv and Holden are heartbroken of the situation, proving how strong their feelings are to each other. 'Andie' Ex-Girlfriend Holden and Andie went to prom together in Prom-A-Rooney. They started dating in that episode. They broke up in Triangle-A-Rooney. Trivia *He first appeared in Neighbors-A-Rooney *He had a crush on Liv in the 3rd Grade. *Liv has a crush on him *He goes to Ridgewood High, as of Prom-A-Rooney. *He is a neighbor of the Rooney's. *He is portrayed by Jordan Fisher, who starred in "Teen Beach Movie" *He admits his feelings for Liv in Triangle-A-Rooney. Episode Appearances Season 2 *Neighbors-A-Rooney (first appearance) *Prom-A-Rooney *Band-A-Rooney *Video-A-Rooney *Triangle-A-Rooney Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters